Redención
by orquidblack
Summary: Zero y Kaname se reencuentran después de una dolorosa separación ¿Podrán redimir los intensos sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro? Lemon.


**Holis! **

Este es un One-shot, y bueno es algo candente entre Zero y Kaname, no pude resistirme a crear un lemon.

Ojala les guste!

Quiero dedicarselo a las bellisimas personas que me dejan reviews en mi otro fic. Para ustedes: **Kira Kuran; Lilith Kiryu; yocelin; FchanHatake; laynad3; Rouse Malfoy; Sandyus y Die. Konigin. **¡Son unos amores! :D

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Redención<strong>

Se encontraba preso en el magnifico punto de no retorno. En esos preciosos momentos tenía, por breve que fuera, un instante, para dudar, arrepentirse, o en el peor de los casos dejar que las culpas se lo tragaran por completo, y pudiera al fin conseguir una eternidad de liberación. Una redención. Jamás había estado tan consciente de cuento deseaba redimirse hasta el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y el mundo a su alrededor estallo en una extraña explosión inconexa.

Sólo había sido, una miserable, cotidiana visita a la casa de su padre adoptivo. Era el cumpleaños de Cross. Sabía que llegaría allí, saludaría a los invitados que conocía, soportaría los berrinches de Kaien, bebería un par de copas amistosas con Kaito Takamiya, ignoraría a Kuran, y después, desaparecería. Al otro día, llamaría al director excusándose con la disculpa de que tuvo que irse de prisa, y no quiso importunarlo para despedirse. Lo mismo de todos los años. Nada extraordinario.

Pero las cosas a veces no suelen resultar como las planeamos.

Dios tiene enigmáticos planes para sus criaturas.

Después de todo, estaban destinados a buscarse.

Años después, seguiría diciéndose a sí mismo que él no busco ese momento, que todo siempre fue culpa de él. Que lo hechizo con sus poderes vampíricos nuevamente.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, ni bajo la peor tortura, él sabía que iba a encontrárselo en aquella ocasión. Sabía que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, y que era más que obvio que Cross lo invitaría a la fiesta. Y Kuran Kaname, iría porque era sumamente cortés al ser el declarado rey de los vampiros, e iría porque el purasangre también sabía que se lo encontraría allí. Juntos en una casa atestada de personas, pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo desde su despedida, desde aquel día en el que el cazador lo dejó, y le dijo que no se verían nunca más.

Sin embargo, esa noche se vieron. Se odiaron y se amaron a la vez sin emitir ni una miserable palabra. Siempre en extremos opuestos, como en un juego: El gato y el ratón; predador y presa; cazador y vampiro.

Todo fue culpa de él, por mirarlo con esos ojos. Por fundirlo con fuego a través de su mirada, y dejarlo pegado al piso, cuando sus pies se movían raudos para huir como todos lo años.

-Kiryu, ya te vas-su voz era un embrujo que lo sorprendió aún más que su repentina aparición interceptando su camino.

El peliplata arqueo una ceja bajo el amparo de las sombras de la calle.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kuran. Sabes que no quiero volver a verte-le soltó intentando pasar a través de él. La herida abierta aún escocía.

Y Kuran Kaname lo sabía. Las cosas entre ellos podían ser todo, menos simples. Fueron amantes durante un tiempo prohibido, pero él había metido la pata arruinando las cosas entre ambos. Aún así, añoraba la compañía del cazador. Lo extrañaba, lo amaba, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir otra vez.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Para serte honesto, Kiryu. La fiesta ya me tiene bastante aburrido-le habló de manera persuasiva.

-Haz lo que quieras-a su manera, el cazador había aceptado su compañía.

Kiryu no lo espero, ni siquiera se fijo si el otro lo acompañaba cuando comenzó a caminar por la gran avenida. Simplemente iba demasiado concentrado en el loco palpitar de su corazón, y en esas ansias insanas por el purasangre que habían regresado a él como fantasmas. Su piel estaba comenzando a arder en llamas, aquel devastador efecto que ambos se provocaban iniciaba un nuevo ciclo arrastrándolos a ambos.

Zero desvió la mirada mientras caminaban por las calles. No sabía que hacía a su lado. Kaname lo rozaba al caminar, un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero a él de pronto el corazón se le desbocó, y sintió como si unas lenguas de fuego le lamieran el cuerpo. El antiguo anhelo, bullendo por debajo de su piel. Tenía las palmas que quemaban de ganas de sentir sus músculos duros, de acariciarle el pecho y vientre. ¡Rayos! Que mierda estaba pensando, y con ese chupasangres más encima. Lo suyo había quedado en el pasado. Su mirada se desvió hacia donde el pantalón se había tensado. El peliplata se vio consumido por una necesidad repentina de abrazarlo, tocarlo y besar cada pliegue de su cuerpo. Y de pronto se pregunto ¿Por qué se resignaba siempre a una vida llena de culpas y represiones?

Se detuvieron delante de una tienda, vacía a esas horas de la noche.

-La dueña de esta tienda, Sayori. Es amiga mía-dijo Zero con calma. Tal vez era hora de jugarse todas las cartas ¿Qué podía perder que ya no hubiera perdido?-Me ha dejado la llave y el código de la alarma. Yo le dejo anotado lo que me he llevado, y ella lo carga a mi cuenta-la voz se le había enronquecido, una voz erotizada, una invitación abierta-Necesito entrar para buscar algunas cosas-le explicó. Su blanca mano le temblaba cuando introdujo la llave en el candado.

Kaname lo observó concentradamente con sus ojos chocolates y aterciopelados cuando el peliplata pulsó los números del código de la alarma. La tienda estaba a oscuras y vacía. El silencio fue roto únicamente por la respiración agitada de ambos. Zero se giró hacia él, y le rozó la cara, hasta que encontró su cabello y hundió los dedos en su espesa melena.

De la garganta del purasangre escapó un ruido leve.

-Zero, tienes que parar antes de que no haya vuelta atrás. No soy un ángel, y lo sabes. Lo que le estás haciendo a mi cuerpo es ni más ni menos que un pecado-con el pulgar, Kaname le acarició el mentón y siguió el contorno de esos tentadores labios.

-¿De verdad, Kuran?-el cazador respondió tirando de la camisa negra de seda del otro, hasta liberarla de sus pantalones. Deslizó de inmediato sus manos sobre su torso desnudo, los dedos totalmente abiertos para abarcar la mayor superficie posible. Siguió el contorno de sus músculos bien definidos, intensamente necesitado de él-Siempre he pensado que pecar debe ser una experiencia interesante.

Kaname hundió las manos en el cabello plateado, y le echó la cabeza hacía atrás para plantar en él el fulgor de su mirada. Lo besó intensamente. Completamente. Tomó esa boca, subyugándola con sus labios y lengua.

-Tengo hambre de ti, Zero. Hambre. No puedes tocarme así, con tu cuerpo, y pretender que yo no reaccione. Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo. Y tú eres como una necesidad descarnada que se me mete en la sangre y yo sé que estará ahí una eternidad ¿Sabes cuántas noches he soñado contigo? ¿Cuántas veces me he despertado solo, sin ti, muriendo por tenerte?

-Kaname….-el peliplata pronunció su nombre en un murmullo, y se inclinó hacía delante para besarle el pecho. La exploración de su boca caliente le aceleró el pulso al otro-Hablas demasiado cuando lo que necesito es acción-Zero levantó la cabeza para dejarle ver sus ojos amatistas llenos del brillo de la pasión-Sabes lo que es la acción ¿O no? Mi ropa es pesada e incómoda-agregó, mientras se inclinaba para jugar con la lengua en su firme torso.

El purasangre ya no soportaba que ni el tejido más delgado separara sus cuerpos. Le abrió la camisa desde el hombro, y la lanzó a un lado sin pensárselo dos veces. Deslizó las manos suavemente por la piel desnuda del peliplata, siguiendo la delicada línea de sus huesos. Respiró casi bufando cuando llegó a los botones rosados, y los frotó, haciendo gemir al otro.

La tienda estaba sumida en el silencio, los maniquíes miraban con ojos vacíos entre hileras de colgadores. Kaname lo llevó hacia la sombra en el interior de la sala, lejos de la ventana, donde podrían gozar de intimidad, lejos de cualquiera que a esa hora pasara por la calle. El calor y el deseo los estaba enloqueciendo a ambos.

Cuando Kaname le tocaba la piel desnuda a su compañero, esté podía sentir el tormento y el placer. Y cuando inclinó lentamente su cabeza oscura para encontrar sus botones con su boca humedecida, Kiryu tembló preso de una urgencia que jamás había experimentado. Sus manos se hundieron en su pelo y lo sostuvo contra él. Kuran le moldeaba el cuerpo con sus manos, apartándole el resto de ropa mientras sus palmas y dedos se demoraban, saboreaban y acariciaban.

El lugar era una sinfonía de gemidos.

-No…no sé si podré soportarlo.

-Sí, sí que lo soportarás-murmuró el purasangre. Y se inclinó aún más para lamerle el marcado estomago-Fuiste hecho para mí-con facilidad, lo levantó hasta el mostrador, y lo sentó en el borde-Has sido hecho para largas noches, Zero. Largas y perezosas noches haciendo el amor-le acarició los muslos, y una de sus manos se apretó contra su miembro húmedo y caliente. Kaname sonrió cuando el otro se tensó y estremeció de placer. Bajó hasta frotarle el interior de los muslos con su pelo sedoso y oír que de sus labios brotaban jadeos imparables.

Zero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación al primer contacto de su aliento cálido, al primer roce de su lengua. ¿Sabes qué sabor tienes? La pregunta apenas fue pronunciada por el purasangre ante su tierna piel, intima. Aquella voz suya le quemaba el interior de la cabeza así como su legua engulléndolo le quemaba el centro mismo del cuerpo. El peliplata sentía que el cuerpo se le tensaba cada vez más a medida que el ritmo marcado por Kaname subía en fuerza e intensidad hasta que la liberación se apoderó de él con tal violencia que, al sentirse barrido por una sucesión de olas de escalofríos, sólo atinó a tirarle del cabello.

-Ka…Kaname-pronunció su nombre, aspirando su esencia masculina en sus pulmones-Kaname.

-Sólo acabamos de comenzar-contestó él con voz apenas audible, y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle arrebatador.

Ahí, en medio de la noche, esa noche que despertaba en ellos algo añorado, salvaje, él lo miró, y sus ojos adían de deseo. Calientes, presos de la urgencia, exigiendo lo suyo.

Y luego fue como si el purasangre comenzara a despojarlo de toda cordura, que iba siendo reemplazada por una pasión desenfrenada. Zero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en él hundiéndose en su cuerpo, como en los viejos tiempos. Una vez más, Kuran presionó con una mano su miembro, mientras lentamente dirigía uno de sus dedos, previamente preparado con su propia sangre. Lo introdujo, sin dejar de mirarlo, siempre observándole el rostro, mirando cómo de a poco el placer se iba pintando en sus bellas facciones, aferrándolo a él.

-No es suficiente-en la voz de Kaname se adivinaba una satisfacción profunda y masculina. Se inclinó para besarlo mientras deslizaba fuera el dedo. Esta vez fueros dos los dedos que lo estiraron, y lo penetraron, profundos, hasta arrancarle un hálito de genuino placer-Y todavía no es suficiente-la voz se había vuelto seductoramente ronca.

Zero cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las sensaciones, a la belleza de sus manos, y de su lengua en su cuerpo que seguían, con movimientos lentos e implacables, atizando el fuego. Ahora, el cazador se retorcía, y sus caderas no podían estarse quietas bajo el asalto que sufrían sus sentidos. Cada vez, las manos de Kaname se volvían más duras, más exigentes, y él se alegró íntimamente al pensar que el otro también comenzaba a perder el control.

-Te quiero dentro de mí-murmuró, una suave demanda hacía el rey de los vampiros-Quiero tu cuerpo dentro del mío, Kuran. Tampoco quiero que me trates como si pudiese quebrarme en cualquier momento-le habló el peliplata deliberadamente, pues sabía qué reacción desatarían esas palabras en el cuerpo de Kaname. Sabía que él estaba atrapado, totalmente al límite por tomarlo.

Miró más allá de él, hacía la batería de espejos, vio su figura masculina perfectamente formada, sus músculos bien definidos, la melena larga y brillante; y su propio cuerpo, ansioso y necesitado de ser llenado.

-Ahora, Kuran ¡Ahora, mismo, ya!

-En el suelo, donde pueda hundirme más profundo. Quiero hundirme en ti tan profundamente que no lograrás sacarme jamás-aquella frase de reconocimiento por parte de Kuran, fue como un arrebato en el momento en que lo arrancó del mostrador y lo tendió sobre la gruesa alfombra. Luego lo siguió, necesitándolo con tanto ahínco que ahora estaba grueso y duro, incapaz de soportar ni un momento más aquel deseo.

Zero levantó las caderas para ir a su encuentro cuando él se le adelantó, y lo penetro, y lo llenó, sintiendo ese cuerpo húmedo y caliente que se aferraba con fuerza al suyo. El peliplata dejó ir su aliento, y del otro escapó como un hálito. La sensación repentina que se produjo entre ambos era adictiva, una sensación de complemento total. Kaname lo cogió por las caderas, y dio inicio a su rítmica penetración con movimientos bruscos y seguros que se hundían cada vez más en el cazador en busca de su alma.

Kiryu se giró para contemplar a los dos en el espejo, para admirar la belleza de sus cuerpos que se movían al unísono en perfecta sincronía. Kaname tenía el rostro marcado por la concentración, por el éxtasis, como perdido. El peliplata sabía lo que él deseaba antes que él mismo lo supiera, cada pequeño ajuste de su cuerpo para que él lo pudiera penetrar más profundo, llenarlo hasta que a los dos les faltara el aire de puro placer. Zero levantó la cabeza, mirándolo fijo mientras le lamía el pecho, le chupaba las gotas de sudor. Kuran apretó las manos, el cuerpo entero. El cazador lo mordió con suavidad, le raspó la piel con una caricia.

Kaname echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y por un instante, su larga melena achocolatada se convirtió en un aura de seda. Su cuerpo tomó posesión de él, más duro y más rápido, sin parar, tensando al cazador de deseo, hasta que Zero pensó que moriría de placer allí mismo.

-Muérdeme-la voz del purasangre contra sus labios mientras lo embestía, era casi una imploración, una orden, una plegaria, una caricia ronca y sensual.

Zero lo recompensó, y le hundió profundamente los colmillos para unirlos, en cuerpo, alma y mente, succionó su sangre inflamado por la intensidad, era simplemente sublime. La unión dolorosamente anhelada. Era un intercambio que parecía justo, ya no eran dos contendientes, sino dos vencidos que unidos se volvían fuertes.

El purasangre se corrió con él mientras gritaba su nombre a los cielos, a los maniquíes que observaban en silencio, a un lugar sin nombre, pero lleno de sensaciones elementales. Zero deslizó la lengua sobre los dos diminutos agujeros mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, el corazón desbocado siguiendo el ritmo de él, sobrecogido por la intensidad de su inevitable acoplamiento.

Kuran lo estrechaba en silencio, sosteniéndose sobre una mano para no aplastarlo con todo su peso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió el purasangre con voz pausada. Le acarició el cabello con la otra mano a la vez que su mirada lo buscaba con un deje de seriedad.

-Claro que estoy bien, Kuran-replicó el otro con calma, mirándolo fijamente-Estoy dónde quiero estar.

Kaname entrelazó los dedos con los de él, asegurándose que sólo hubiera aceptación por parte del cazador sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Con suerte, Zero le daría una nueva oportunidad, y finalmente tendría una eternidad para redimir sus errores con el hombre que amaba.


End file.
